1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to commercial video and audio editing tools for the editing of video and audio productions and, more specifically, to a real-time music request system for use with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video and/or audio editing software is application software which handles the editing of video/audio sequences on a computer. In the simplest case the video is stored as JPEG image files in a directory. The software typically shows one image on a large area on the screen and a view of the directory. To handle many files in the directory, it is possible to zoom out, so that a single file only covers one pixel-line in the editor, or even less, for rough cutting. A play button lets the software automatically advance to the next image, thus playing the video.
Multiple files at once can be selected for any such operation. In this respect it is very similar to slide show editing software. Like slide show editing software comes with a lot of image file format decoders video editing software comes with a lot of video codecs. Video editing software generally also allows for some limited editing of the audio clips which accompany the video, or at least the ability to sync the audio with the video.
Non-linear video and audio editing systems (NLE's) currently exist for accessing source material to input digital or analog audio and video as well as software for editing the inputted audio and video. In such systems, video and sound (e.g., for film and television production) are digitized, or otherwise digital video is imported into the computer for storage on a hard disk or other storage media. Subsequently, the digital media can be manipulated. In the normal flow of the creative process, various editing tasks need to be performed on the imported video before it is saved, exported to another medium, or encoded for transfer to other storage media, e.g., a CD or DVD. However, because the audio designer and video editor often collaborate, it is generally the case that many editors can work simultaneously on the same project and the logistic of such collaboration may at times interfere with the creative work flow of the overall project. For example, in the world of television show production, documentaries and feature films, music often needs to be designed and added to the system while editors edit those files, or tweak the sound for finished parts of the musical cues or scores to correspond with the storyline.
Commercial NLE applications are designed for broadcast and post-production environments, especially those with newer, tapeless forms of video recording and storage. Offering real-time, multi-track, mixed-format editing, compositing, chroma keying, titling, and timeline output capabilities, they usually provide a user interface to sound, music and SFX files, but are not capable of requesting such licensable content, nor do they facilitate such licensing.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US2007/0046512, published in the name of Tabuchi, describes a data conversion system that connects to digital video and analog video equipment that allows for capturing and outputting analog video from any FireWire-equipped notebook and desktop computer. Essentially a converter that allows for analog-to-DV and DV-to-analog conversion, this reference allows conversion of analog audio signals only in analog to digital audio and video synchronization. By connecting analog and digital video cameras, decks and editing systems, etc. the system is intended to be used with Windows and Mac OS video editing systems. U.S. Patent Publication No. US2006/0184673, published in the name of Liebman, describes a method and computer program for accessing digital media files stored in a media storage server.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,584, issued in the name of Yamada, describes a communication system for integrating the control and communication of a number of remotely connected video monitoring cameras, and controlling the image date flow therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,629, issued in the name of Pearson et al., describes a real time processing system for transferring video data along a video data bus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,704, also issued in the name of Pearson et al., further describes a system of synchronizing such video data and outputting it selectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,189, also issued in the name of Pearson et al, describes a method and system for comparing and altering such acquired video data and images.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,0125, issued in the name of Fujioka, describes a data storage and reproduction method that acquires video signals, compresses them and converts them from digital to analog signals, and then encodes them to disk or data storage and decodes them from disk or data storage.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US2007/0243515, published in the name of Hufford, describes a “mood” controller for editing the audio output of a digital audio track.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,902 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,445, issued in the name of Hufford et al., both describe an audio block sequence compiler for selecting a plurality of audio blocks to generate a sequence corresponding to user-selected requirements.
While these and various other commercial video and audio editing tools exist for the editing of video and audio productions, none of these specifically deal with requesting or acquiring the necessary licensable audio (or video) in real-time or otherwise, and rely essentially on royalty-free content, or conventional human intervention to acquire or review those necessary tracks needed before editing or production can occur. Consequently, a need exists for a method of automating the process of creating and fulfilling a request for licensable commercial music, as well as an automated music licensing system.